


destroy everything you touch

by znerol



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 14:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18235970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/znerol/pseuds/znerol
Summary: anything that may desert you so it cannot hurt you(wayleska vid)





	destroy everything you touch

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this post: https://vk.com/wall-178441883_61


End file.
